


all that's left are your bones, that will soon sink like stones

by princeymarmar



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: As in like. It's not super specific in how it diverges but we all know Magi ending sucked, But guess who's still dead! Yay!, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Minor canon divergence, Post-Canon, so it doesn't Strictly follow that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 08:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20444507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princeymarmar/pseuds/princeymarmar
Summary: After everything is already said and done, Yunan takes time to reflect.(grief does funny things to you, like make you regret every mean word said and every action you never took)





	all that's left are your bones, that will soon sink like stones

**Author's Note:**

> Hey you know what brought about my swift end? How Yunan goes through all of Magi shittalking Sinbad and going on about not trusting him and generally being a nuisance, and then, towards the end, when even if it's not quite set yet, everything that will happen is already being set into motion, he takes the time to just go hey... Sinbad, he... He's not that bad, actually, y'know?
> 
> That really killed me. Thank you.
> 
> Title is from Your Bones by Of Monsters and Men, which is just a Yunan song, thanks,

“Hey.”

There is no response. The world is not silent: waves crash upon the beach in their eternal ebb and flow; far above, a gull cries; even further away were the sounds of a city, a capital, bustling with people as ever. There are children laughing, new couples good-naturedly bickering, an old man crying as he holds his grandchild for the first time.

Yunan can hear everything that happens for miles upon miles, if he wants to. He knows, though, deep down, that he will never again hear the voice he’s waiting for.

“You know that those were all jokes, right? I don’t actually hope you get kicked by a horse.”

The words, spoken aloud now, are funny enough to coax a laugh from him; it dies quickly, sputtering out into an awkward sound. He pauses a moment, takes a deep breath, sighs.

"You're not… you weren't a villain. At least, not a true one. Not moreso than most anyone else, anyway." His voice grows less and less confident every sentence, shoulders slumping, as though giving the man even the slightest benefit of the doubt is a crime. And to some, it very well may be. Few knew what really happened, in those ending moments. All that was known was what happened before, or at least, the things that could be seen on a screen and across the world, said in _his_ voice and with _his_ face. Rumors swirled and stirred, and some spread faster than the truth - and, really, who could blame anyone when the truth was far stranger and more complicated than simply assigning all blame to the one person who'd spoken his goals to everyone's faces?

He curls and uncurls in his spot, struggling to articulate what he wants to say. In the end, it comes out, very simply.

"I failed you."

The words sit heavy on the air, lingering in the silence and weighing heavy on his shoulders like the tropical humidity.

"What should I have done, that I didn't do? Should I have stayed around more? I could have built one of my cabins here. You'd need to provide adequate shade, of course. And maybe a block of ice every day. I'm not suited for extended periods in some place tropical. Too hot! Too much sun!" He laughs, but it's a weak sound.

"I could have trusted you more. Did you really even deserve my trust, ever, actually? I don't know. Perhaps if I'd been around more, been a better guide, you could have grown to be someone worthy of my trust. Even if you weren't now."

His boots kicked idly at the sand. "Maybe you'd still be alive, then."

That's not true. He knows, deep down, it can't be true. While how much of the end was _his_ fault is up for debate, it doesn't change what happened, or what he ultimately did to put an end to the end.

It was just like his king to forge ever onwards. Yunan should have known that one day he'd adventure too far to be followed.

"You gave me hope, Sinbad. I don't know what I'm going to do without you."

And then, just as quietly as he'd come, he left the island; the only traces of him ever being there washed away with the waves.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if the hes and hims that are meant to refer to Sinbad get confusing amongst the hes and hims for Yunan but despite the fact that it's incredibly clear from the start who he's talking about I live to be vague and only say it directly at the end.


End file.
